


Beast of Sodom

by sweethoneypetal



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Ancient China, Aoiha - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Historical Romance, Love Triangles, Love rival, M/M, Minor Violence, Prostitution, aoita, prostitute!aoi, prostitute!kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethoneypetal/pseuds/sweethoneypetal
Summary: A rivalry blooms between friends when one takes an actor as his lover and the other becomes desperate to make the actor his own.





	1. The Peony Pavilion

Guangdong Province, Late Ming Dynasty

Two good friends chose to spend the warm evening in an amicable celebration. They had passed, at the young age of 27, after their second attempt, the third and final level of the civil service examinations. This examination being on the metropolitan level, the two had been granted their iron rice bowls and green embroidered robes, both symbols of their official postings. One had been put in charge of tax collection, while the other to oversee the metropolis’s defence, and despite their dissimilar postings, they had been lucky enough to win their places in the same city as one other. In addition, that city was the one of their birth. Certainly, the two would be working together, ones’ silver collections paying for the others’ watch towers and stone walls. Most importantly, however, they were in the same city together and could pass quiet evenings and leisurely mornings together, just as they had done since childhood, playing and studying alongside each other.

The two friends entered the pleasure house in their newly tailored and fitted green robes, fine hats shielding their tightly tied topknots, and golden belts around their waists. The only manner in which they were dissimilar were their faces and their bŭzi, their rank badges which were embroidered on the chest and which stretched to the back of their robes. One had a beast, the other a bird. It would, of course, have been perfectly acceptable for the two men to dress casually, but their mutual excitement at their new appointments had prevented them from dressing otherwise. They were neither scholars nor governors nor politicians under the Emperor, but they felt their success to be a great one, and with time, they would rise in rank and importance.

Thus, they felt justified in their celebrations, having begun their studies for the imperial examinations at the tender age of three years and having continued to do so for the past 24 years. This success was no small one, and it was agreed that they would happily indulge in drink and fine entertainment.

The man with the beast on his chest ordered them rice wine, meats and sweets, and told his friend, “I have been here plenty of times. I promise you, Kouyou, you will find something you like here.”

The man with the bird on his breast smiled. “Are you speaking of the food, the wine, or the entertainers?”

Akira smiled. “Perhaps, all three.”

When the food and drinks arrived, Kouyou had to agree with his friend. “I do, indeed, like these two things.”

Akira laughed. “Well, then that leaves only one other, and I imagine it will arrive shortly.”

His friend’s promise held true, since very soon actors made their way onto the small stage at the front, and the opening lines of the recently famed _Peony Pavilion_ were spoken. It was, of course, a condensed and far more comedic take on the play, given that the drunken audience had no time to sit through its 55 scenes. The most striking part of the play, was certainly the leading lady, Du Liniang, a young girl who fell for the man she dreamt of and who wooed her in her garden dreams. The actor who played her sang sweetly and softly, his makeup paling but also pinking his face, giving him the appearance of a ripened peach. Few, regardless of how inebriated they may have been, spoke during Du Liniang’s songs or soliloquies, since this little actor was far more intoxicating than any rice wine could hope to be.

The newly appointed tax collector was not safe from her net either, Kouyou’s face and insides warming pleasantly as he watched and listened intently.

“Have you found something else that is to your liking?” His friend joked, to which he was hushed. Kouyou wanted to hear all he could.

Akira simply laughed at his friend’s rudeness, drinking merrily and watching the performance.

Once the ridiculous play ended, Du Liniang having risen from the dead to be with her dream lover Liu Mengmei, who had been sentenced to death but forgiven by the Emperor himself for his misdeeds, the two were blissfully reunited as the crowd cheered and applauded. Most of the applause was for Du Liniang’s actor, of course, who smiled and flirted with the crowd.

“This is a fine place. Why have you never brought me here before?” Kouyou asked, attention returning to his drink as the actors left their stage.

“No particular purpose.” Akira smiled, seemingly with a hint of mischief.

“Is it true?” A voice asked. “Have you passed the examinations? Or have you come to join our troop of actors?” It was Du Liniang standing before them, or rather, her actor.

Kouyou sat in silence, gazing at the actor in surprise but also in slight embarrassment, since, he was even prettier in person.

“It is no trickery or performance, pretty.” Akira laughed, gesturing for the actor seat himself next to him. “I have indeed passed it and so has Kouyou.”

The actor sat down next to Akira, and was by default also seated beside Kouyou, who found himself transfixed by his perfume, his pink jacquard hanfu, his long dark hair and the ornaments that hung from it.

“Congratulations!” The actor smiled.

“Thank you. Ahh yes, Kouyou, this is Yuu, an actor I have come to know. And Yuu, this is Kouyou, my dear friend.”

Kouyou seemed rather confused, but still surprised.”Is this why you’ve hidden this place away from me? Because of your... pretty friend?”

“Perhaps.” Akira mused. “I also am rather jealous and wanted time alone with my little lover.”

The actor giggled, a hand reaching for Akira’s. “You are so direct! But also very sweet.”

“Always.” Akira chuckled.

“I see.” Kouyou said, face sobering and lips tightening. “No wonder you failed the first attempt, you’ve been busy with your secret dalliances.”

“You failed as well!” Akira huffed, rather annoyed.

“Most likely from your terrible influence.” Kouyou sniffed.

“I apologize if I was a distraction during your studies.” Yuu told Akira, expression remorseful. “And perhaps I was the cause of your failure, and perhaps your friend equally failed because he copied the distracted you.” He giggled.

“I did no such thing!” Kouyou exclaimed.

Akira simply laughed. “If he did copy me, then he truly is a fool, for I am no scholar.”

Yuu giggled, having at some point pressed his delicate body against his lover. “But you are no military man either, and yet you wear the badge of one.”

“You are correct, pretty. I am no military man, simply a government overseer of their defence practices.” The young official chuckled, an arm winding round the actor’s thin body.

His friend watched them, lips shut tight and face reddened. He told himself that he should be angered that Akira had slackened in his studies, and yet it did not surprise him or anger him. Instead, it was the sight of his friend touching and clinging to the pretty actor that warmed his belly and brought heat to his ears. Could it be the flames of jealousy that burned in him and refused to let go? What an odd thought, an odd feeling. Surely it was the excessive rice wine and not the actor that set his body alight...

“I see.” Kouyou finally spoke once more, interrupting the two’s sweet whispers and gentle touches. “You brought me here to flaunt your new position to your lover, and to flaunt your lover in front of me. You are truly shameless.”

“Kouyou.” His friend frowned. “I simply wished to celebrate-”

“Then go on and celebrate with your prostitute. I do not want to take part in this.” He rose and stepped out of the rooms of the pleasure house, quickly walking through the darkened streets, fists clenched.

“Will you go meet your friend?” Yuu asked, watching his lover’s friend rather rudely and without ceremony leaving their side.

“No, I think not. He is drunk and angry with me, to approach him now would be to risk my neck.” Akira sighed.

“He does not seem to approve of me.” The little actor pouted.

“He’s simply being childish, do not worry, pretty.” Akira assured him. “He has no wife or lover, he is simply acting like a jealous virgin. I’m certain by the morning he will have cooled down.”

Yuu giggled. “I hope so. He is your friend, after all.”

“I will simply have to find him his own actor.” Akira teased, laughing.

All the while, his friend continued his long march, eyes on the night sky and jealousy burning in his belly.


	2. The Pleasure Gardens

It was indeed morning once Kouyou’s senses were cooled and his fiery passion had been extinguished, and it was then that his reason told him he should be embarrassed by his conduct. Embarrassed he was, having rudely left his friend and their guest and throwing a fit as if he were a child. His sense of propriety was too strong, and the fact that he had been rude to an actor-prostitute, someone so naturally beneath him, still filled him with shame and embarrassment when he shouldn't have lingered on the feeling for a single moment. Instead, he felt remorse for having behaved in such a manner in front of a stranger; a pretty and gifted stranger at that.

Despite his remorse, he did not feel particularly inclined to speak to his friend just yet. He received an invitation to share a meal with Akira, but declined, sending away his messenger. Instead, he began his work at the Governor’s house, comfortably spending his day in the presence of nothing but ink stones and numbers, counting the remainder of the previously collected taxes. He did this until the sun began to set, before deciding to walk home. He had not yet ordered a palanquin to be made nor had he bought one; he still enjoyed the luxury of a quiet walk and thought that such fineries as palanquins should be reserved for royalty and high officials. Riding a palanquin on his first day as a government official felt too distasteful, too eager to him.

It was on this calm walk that he found himself approaching the pleasure house of the previous night. He stopped, gazed at it and, on a rather strong whim, stepped inside to ask its owner to speak with the actor Yuu. It was while waiting for the little actor that Kouyou began to wonder whether or not he had made a mistake; he doubted that the actor would wish to see him again, and besides, what would he say once he arrived? His uncertainties seemed to be hushed, however, once he saw the actor arrive.

Yuu’s hair was half twisted into a thick topknot at the crown of his head, while the rest was left to hang, and a pretty jade comb sat on his head. Dressed in a light purple hanfu that was perfect for the summer heat, he swayed gently as he approached, his steps graceful and practiced. He seemed surprised to see the young official, and yet a small smile formed on his pink painted lips. “You wanted to speak with me?”

It took Kouyou a moment to respond since he was rather transfixed with what he saw. “...Would you like to take a walk with me?”

“Alright.” He smiled, leading them both to the back gardens of the pleasure house.

The two walked side by side, gazing at the flowers in a mutual silence. After a while of contemplation, Kouyou spoke once more. “I wanted to apologize for my rude behaviour. I cannot explain or excuse my rudeness. Perhaps, I was shocked or drunk, I do not know. Regardless, I apologize.”

“Well, I do accept your apology.” The actor smiled, a bit amused. “And if you worry for your friend’s heart, do not worry, I cherish it greatly, and will care for it as long as he wishes me to.”

The official smiled rather oddly. “I do not worry for his heart, I worry for his mind. Taking a lover while he should have been studying? It just proves to me he isn't the most intelligent being...”

“I deny that,” Yuu said. “He can be direct and a little thick headed, but he still passed all three levels of the imperial examinations. Besides, he is a very warm hearted man.”

“I suppose he is.” Kouyou agreed, gazing at the actor by his side.

“He speaks very highly of you, he always has.” Yuu smiled. “He was excited for me to meet you, but he feared you would berate him for slacking in his studies. I suppose he was right to fear such a thing.”

Kouyou could not conceal his smile. “Is that so?”

“Yes.” He nodded, smiling. “If even one of the stories he has told me are true, then the friendship you two share is one many would envy.”

“I do not know if that is true, however, I’m certain that many might envy Akira exclusively.”

“Oh? And why is that?” The actor smiled.

“He supposedly has a strong bond of friendship, has recently been appointed as a government official, and has an astounding beauty to call his own.”

Yuu came to a stop, gazing at the pink and orange sky, and then to Kouyou. “And do you know someone who might envy him?”

Kouyou paused as well, looking over the actor’s face. “I might.”

“Then let them be envious, quietly.” Yuu spoke softly, almost as softly as Du Liniang. “Thank you for your visit. I must now get ready for tonight’s performance. Good evening, Mr. Official.” And Yuu turned to go, leaving the gardens and returning to the pleasure house.

All the while Kouyou watched, the heat in his face punishing him for his loose tongue. And yet, he knew he desired to return here. He also knew that if the whim returned to him and if it was strong enough, he would, if only to speak to Yuu briefly or even to steal a glance at the beautiful actor.

He was trapped in Du Liniang’s net.

~

By his third day of silence, rather than receiving a messenger at his door, he received his friend Akira, who had brought with him a bottle of rice wine. “I did not realize I had angered you so badly that I would hear no word from you for so long.” He said, offering the bottle. “Can I spend time with my friend now?”

Kouyou eyed him for a moment, before nodding. “Alright, come inside.”

He brought him to the front receiving room, sitting comfortably on cushions as he called for his cook to prepare some refreshments for his guest. As Akira poured him a glass, he spoke once again. “I apologize for my elongated silence. The cause was most likely anger and pettiness.”

The two drank from their glasses. “And I apologize for keeping Yuu a secret. I simply did not want you to blame him if I failed the exam.”

“I would have blamed your poor choices, regardless of when you would have told me.” Kouyou said, pouring them more wine.

“Yes, I suppose so.” Akira drank more. “As I have said before, I am a jealous creature.”

Kouyou drank his fill. “You kept him a secret so that you could woo him, without interference?”

He gazed at his friend, pouring more. “Perhaps. And perhaps I made the right choice. Yuu told me that you visited him the next day when I did not hear from you in three days.”

Drinking his cup, he said; “I wished to apologize for my rude behaviour. I was still angry with you, but that did not mean I should have given Yuu the impression that I was also angry with him.”

“Were you angry with me? Or were you jealous of me?” Akira asked, his cup now dry. “Are you jealous, Kouyou?”

Kouyou put down his cup, eyes on his dear friend. “Perhaps it is a good thing you wooed him in secret.”

“Perhaps it was.” Akira said, returning his stare.

And then more wine was poured. 


	3. A Vow of Chastity

A number of weeks had passed by the time that Kouyou received his first salary payment, and Kouyou was quick to spend it. His allowance which he received from his family had, of course, ceased upon receiving the letter which announced their youngest son’s accomplishments. Thus, on the day that the silver coins had been paid to him, he bought two gifts; the first being an imported bottle of rice wine, and the second being a gold hairpin that bore carved peonies, which were painted in the palest of pinks and purples. The first gift he intended to drink with Akira, and the second he intended to have it delivered in secret. The hairpin was thus placed in a small wooden chest, whose insides were lined with velvet, and whose contents were hidden by a bound letter.

Kouyou had it delivered by a servant boy the following morning and all day, he awaited an answer. Certainly, he had visited Yuu plenty during the past weeks, the two talking walks amongst the gardens or simply sitting indoors, drinking tea and speaking of pleasant things. Still, Kouyou had yearned to gift him with something beautiful, because simply seeing Yuu was not enough. He had to know that he was special to Kouyou and deserving of everything. Finally, he received his reply in the early evening, a note sent by a small servant girl and addressed to the master of the house.

Sir,

I have done nothing to deserve such a lovely gift. I desire to return it, but

fear it would seem cold of me. Please, come to the pleasure gardens, so

that you may receive thanks and your gift returned.

                                                                                             Humbly, Yuu

Having read the note, he felt angered, finding himself insulted that Yuu would reject his gift. And yet, upon a moment of reflection, he realized that despite his refusal, Yuu had asked him to return to visit him. Surely, this was a good sign.

Thus, finding himself renewed in spirits, the young official left his home and had a pleasant walk to the pleasure house, where he saw that Yuu was waiting for him, seated by himself in the gardens. The remaining sunlight made the young man glow, wearing a soft peach hanfu and with a matching paper parasol, his long hair hanging low and decorated with an arrangement of small flowers. His beauty warmed his heart and face and he approached the actor, seating himself on the stone bench, leaving a small amount of space between himself and Yuu, wishing to be respectful.

The actor was the first to speak, gazing at his visitor. “I live upstream and you downstream / From night to night of you I dream. / Unlike the stream you are not in view / Though both we drink from River Blue. / When will the river no more flow？/ When will my grief no more grow？/ I wish your heart will be like mine / Then not in vain for you I pine.” It was the poem that Kouyou had written in the bound letter and Yuu had recited it from memory. Then, he smiled. “That is _Song of Divination_ , by Li Zhiyi. Did you think I would not recognize the work of a master poet?”

Kouyou’s face flushed lightly. “I never claimed the poem to be my own. It is simply... something which illustrates my sentiments with far greater beauty and grace than I ever could.”

Yuu’s smile softened, reaching for the ornate box seated next to him on the bench. “This poem and this hairpin, are they a confession of love to me?”

“And if they were, would you still criticize and reject them?”

The actor handed him the box, which the official would not take into his hands. It was a gift for Yuu, he could not take it back. The actor sighed gently, setting the box next to him once more. “I would accept your kind intentions, but not your romantic ones.”

“And why is that?” He pressed.

“Because your friend Akira has made me swear a vow of chastity and loyalty to him. He is to be the only lover I take for as long as he sees fit. I have pledged my body and heart to him, and I will see that I will keep my pledge until the day I die unless he declares otherwise. Which he swore he would never do.”

The scorching heat from a few weeks past flared in his belly once more, jealousy and anger mounting in him. “But you are a-”

“An actor, who has vowed to take only a single client; a single lover.” Yuu spoke with a hint of indignation. “He has a copy of my vow in writing if you would like to see it.”

Kouyou sat quietly for a moment, hopelessness overtaking his anger. “And when did you make this vow?”

Yuu seemed to hesitate but answered shortly after. “Not long after I met you.”

His mood changed immediately, his hopelessness becoming jealous anger once again. “Do you not have feelings for me at all, or are you simply hiding behind your vow?”

“Please, if you really do feel love for me, do not treat me so unkindly.” Yuu pleaded with him, gently placing a hand over his. “And please, if you love me, if even a small amount, then please protect and respect my honour and chastity.”

Kouyou’s expression and heart softened at the actor’s genuine plea. “I apologize.” He spoke gently, taking his hand in his. “I will guard your respectability, I would never tarnish it. I swear it to you, and this will be my vow to you.” Then, he added, “I will keep this vow, but, please, allow me to continue seeing you. It would be too painful for me if you refused me this kindness.”

“...I will allow it. Thank you, Mr. Official.” Yuu smiled gently, hands folded into Kouyou’s, his touch soft.

Soon after, they parted ways, the velvet box left with the gift’s recipient, a gold hairpin hanging amongst his flowers.

~

After his visit with Yuu, Kouyou returned home to pick up the bottle of imported rice wine, and then he went to Akira’s home for a visit. He seemed a little surprised to see his friend, but invited him in, calling to his cook to bring them refreshments. They made themselves comfortable in Akira’s receiving room and began to drink, speaking of things that were of no great consequence. Then, once they had drunk enough wine to liven the discussion, Kouyou told him, “I paid a visit to Yuu today.”

“Oh?” Akira chuckled. “And how was it?”

“He told me you made him write a vow of chastity.”

“I did not make him do anything; I suggested it and he agreed to it.”

“You do not own him!” Kouyou growled, his cup empty.

“And what exactly are you trying to do? Make him yours?” Akira hissed. “You do not own him either, Kouyou.”

“Do you feel a thrill? Does it excite and amuse you to torture me in such a manner?” He exclaimed.

“I am simply trying to protect what is mine.” Akira said.

“He is not yours!”

“No! He is not yours, Kouyou! And he never will be!” Akira exclaimed. “He is my lover and I will keep him by my side. I thought that you, as my friend, would respect my choices, rather than chase after him like a salivating dog. I asked him to make a vow so that I knew he truly loved me and was mine; and also in hopes that it would protect him from your depravities.”

“My love for him is pure and honourable.” Kouyou refuted, reaching for the wine bottle. “You are the one who hid him away in shame!”

“As you have taught me with your own actions, it was not shame that made me conceal him, it was to protect him from you and your advances,” Akira said, angered by all of this. “I thought that as my friend you would not touch or chase after my lover, that you would leave us in peace.”

He drank more, before eyeing his friend. “I suppose you thought wrong. I suppose I am simply not a very honourable friend.”

 

Akira sighed, looking to Kouyou. “I suppose you aren’t.” And then, he drank more wine. 


	4. A Stolen Vow

Kouyou awoke slowly, his eyelids heavy and his head hung low. No, in fact, it would seem that his cheek was pressed against a table, his arms laid out next to his head. His eyes opened and peered forward, lifting his head slightly, and saw that he had fallen asleep with his head on Akira’s table. He looked and saw that facing him were two empty cups and a near empty bottle of rice wine. He also saw that he was alone in this room. Sitting up, he felt his back tense from the uncomfortable position he had slept in as well as his headache from the wine. He let out a dissatisfied grunt, attempting to make himself comfortable when he heard a sound that was not his own. He tensed further, attempting to strain his ears to hear the sudden commotion. After a moment, he realized it was not someone or something near him, but above him. Still rather inebriated, he stood, with some difficulty, and carefully walked down the hallway, hands pressed against the wall to guide him. As he reached the staircase and began to carefully mount them, the sound became clearer and louder with every step. Once he had reached the top of the stairs, he knew very well what the noise was, and yet he continued on his little crusade, wishing to find its source. And, sliding open the bedroom door of his dear friend to peek inside, he found the source of the commotion.

“Ahhh-! H-ahhh!” The source was Yuu, and the noises were moans, his moans, and as Kouyou peered inside, he saw him in a manner that thus far, he had only dreamed of. Yuu was sat facing Kouyou, and what was left of his pink hanfu hung from his shoulders, his nudity on complete display, his body thin but strong, his skin pale and slicked with sweat. His pretty and curved hips rolled and bounced, his legs spread out and his behind seated on top of a phallus, which plunged into him with such depth and speed that it made him cry out. “Ahh-! Akira-!”

The presumed Akira lay on his back, his view of the doorway to his room blocked by the beautiful man who rode him, his hands gripping the round and soft skin of his behind which was before him. The only thing of his wretched friend that Kouyou could see was a pair of legs and feet, and that suited him just fine since he was very able to imagine that it was his own phallus that was making Yuu cry out. These imaginings only compelled him to stay and watch Yuu in the midst of pleasure.

Just as he felt the heat spread across his face and in between his legs, Yuu opened his eyes and gazed at their uninvited spectator. Their eyes met and Kouyou gazed into those dark eyes, dark eyes which were filled with only lust and pleasure. The actor then cried out, eyes still on Kouyou, and it compelled the young official to quickly leave the room and close the door, his back pressed against the wall.

He began panting, his eyes closed and his hand on his own hardened phallus, as he listened to the chorus of sounds that came from Yuu’s sweet mouth. He returned to the world of his imaginings, ignoring the shame that attempted to arise in him from his actions, and instead let his mind bring to life the image of Yuu, an image he had been gazing at with his own eyes only moments ago. Standing in the hallway, he listened to the love making that was occurring on just the other side of the wall, as his essence stained his fingers and dripped onto the floor.

He soon realized that these imaginings could no longer remain imaginary; they needed to be realized.

~

Kouyou wished to wait a few days so as to not arouse suspicion, however, images of the debauched actor ran through his mind in a seemingly endless manner, meaning that he could wait no longer. Thus, two days after his visit with Akira, he returned to his home. This time, however, it was not to visit Akira, which is why he came during the day, knowing full well that his friend was away at work. As he had hoped, it was a young servant boy who answered the door. Holding up a small string of cash, the young official said, “Now, if you show me something and keep quiet to your master about it, I will let you have this string.”

The boy eyed Kouyou a little suspiciously, but his expression softened at the sight of the money.

“Show me where he keeps his important documents,” Kouyou said, handing him the string.

The boy nodded, letting Kouyou into the house and quickly pocketing the cash. Kouyou followed the young boy to Akira’s study, who showed a small set of drawers next to his library.

Revealing another small string of cash, Kouyou said, “Now, where does he keep his secret documents?”

The boy’s eyes widened, quickly opening the bottom drawer and gently moving aside the documents and ink brushes, his hand moving to the corner and finding a latch. Then, the bottom of the drawer popped open, revealing a hidden compartment. Immediately, Kouyou saw the item he was looking for. “Good boy.” He said, handing the servant the second string of cash before reaching inside and hiding the document within the breast of his green robes. “Keep quiet about this and you might get another gift.” He assured the boy, before turning to leave. He had what he wanted, now it was time to destroy it.

~

Soon after, he paid Yuu a visit in his rooms at the pleasure house. Once the actor saw who had so suddenly entered his rooms, he blushed, standing to greet him. “I... apologize for the other day... I was not told that you were also in Akira’s home.”

“It is perfectly alright.” The official assured him, waving at him to sit down. “I have a gift for you that I desired to hand deliver to you.”

“Oh?” Yuu sat down, reaching for the small box which was handed to him. “Thank you.” He opened the box, seeing only ash and bits of burnt paper. “What is it?” He asked, confused.

“It is your vow.” Kouyou smiled.

“What?” Yuu exclaimed, gazing up to him.

“How can you break your vow if it does not exist?” He smiled, seating himself close to Yuu, placing a hand on his thigh.

“But I know of it! I know what I swore! Burning a page won’t change that, Kouyou!” He exclaimed, his face pink.

“I think that’s the first time you’ve said my name.” Kouyou smiled. “But others will not know and if Akira attempts to claim anything, he will have no proof and no leverage over you. You are free to love whoever you’d like.”

“But Akira will know it’s true and if I break my vow it will break his heart.” He said, tears filling his eyes.

“Yuu...” Kouyou spoke softly, reaching to wipe his tears away. “He doesn't need to know. The only thing that needs to be said right now is the truth.” His hands cupped his face, his touch careful and gentle. “I love you, Yuu. What I have done to let you know that is dishonourable, I know. However, none of that matters if you tell me the truth if you tell me that you also love me.”

“One cannot love two men!” Yuu spoke stubbornly. “Not at the same time... not two friends...”

“But do you?” Kouyou asked.

More tears fell. “I believe I do...” Yuu finally admitted, ashamed and embarrassed.

“That is all I wanted to hear.” Kouyou smiled.

 

And then, he kissed his friend’s lover, sealing their fates together.  


	5. Silver and Orchid

Kouyou had, prior to his visit with Yuu, made all the necessary preparations. He had paid the mistress of the pleasure house a generous amount of silver in anticipation of his time spent with Yuu, as well as the services he may provide Kouyou. He had also brought Akira’s servant boy under his wing once again, giving the boy another string of cash and a clear order that if Akira were to decide to call on Yuu, a speedy message would be sent to Kouyou to warn him of the upcoming interruption. All of this he had done to assure himself that he would be alone with Yuu and without interference from anyone. In this way, Yuu would be his and only his, if only for this one evening.

The fact that Yuu had confessed his attraction to Kouyou only cemented his plans further. Indeed, his courting of the actor for little more than a month now seemed to have been successful; the object of his affection had been wooed by him and now lay in his arms, his head resting against his breast. Yes, certainly, he had won the actor’s heart and could now bask in his body.

“I want to be your lover,” He breathed in his ear, “In every sense.”

“Kouyou...” The actor murmured, turning his head to gaze up at him, his face a gentle pink.

“Will you deny me?” He asked.

“...No.” Yuu breathed.

Kouyou smiled, fingers beginning to unbutton his jacquard jacket, watching as it slowly loosened and then slipped from the actor’s body. Slowly, he unfastened the hanfu that stretched and flowed beneath the jacket, the soft orchid pink silk promising even softer skin beneath. After the last sash was unfastened, the pink silk slipped from the actor’s body, the sleeves clinging desperately to his shoulders. Now, only his arms remained concealed, the rest of his body nude and in the arms of his new lover, whose hands traversed the plains and dips of his body.

“So beautiful... so soft...” He spoke in his ear, lips moving to press against his neck.

Yuu gasped quietly, watching as Kouyou’s hands roamed over his thighs, fingers squeezing the soft flesh. He watched, feeling his breath quicken as Kouyou reached between his legs, and began to carefully pleasure him. “Kouyou...”

Kouyou smiled, kissing and biting the actor’s neck. He did not want this to be a forgettable night for Yuu, so he chose to pleasure him and to ignore his selfish needs; those, he would attend to later. For now, he wished to be the cause of Yuu’s pleasure and to hear and see it manifest on his face. He wished to make him cry and orgasm.

“I love you.” He told Yuu, his hand moving faster, making the little actor cry out. “I fell in love with you the moment I first saw you on stage. You are the most enthralling and beautiful Du Liniang I have ever seen.”

Yuu began to shake and sweat, his fingers digging into the arms of the man who held him so tightly. “Nhh... Kouyou...”

He smiled, lips leaving his neck so that he could watch him unravel. Soon enough, Kouyou’s wish came true, and he watched as he made the actor cry and stain his hand. Satisfied, he lifted him up so that he was seated, and turned him over, wanting to see his heated face. Holding him in his arms and briefly kissing his trembling lips, he said, “Do not think that is all. I will make love to you, Yuu.”

He kept his promise, since, moments later, both were nude, the actor sitting on the official’s lap, crying and gasping as the other made love to him, his phallus plunging into him repeatedly and rather harshly. Thus, the two remained locked together in a tight embrace, being seated, and then falling onto their backs, then switching whose back was on the floor; their sexual positions remaining wild and varied. Kouyou did not cease until he had achieved his orgasm, and even then, he was reluctant to remove himself from the actor, his hips remaining pressed against Yuu’s. He wished to take this time to revel in his sexual conquest and so, he remained in their lewd position, his essence pouring into his lover. Only when Yuu’s thighs and lips trembled did he separate their bodies from each others.

“I love you.” He said once more, kissing the disheveled little actor’s cheek. Then, he brought him into his arms and lifted him, carrying him to the bed.

Yuu held on tight, his cheek pressing against the man’s shoulder. As his lover gently laid him down, he spoke; “I love you, Kouyou.”

And Kouyou smiled.

~

It was late, and the two lay together, sleep unable to reach them despite their exhausted bodies. Kouyou held his lover and occasionally pressed a kiss to his shoulder or cheek. Their legs were tangled together, Yuu’s back pressed against Kouyou’s chest, as the silk sheets did little to conceal their nudity. After a long moment shared in such a manner, the actor spoke.“This is to be the last time.”

“Why?” His lover asked, pressing him closer.

“Akira has asked me to live with him.” He murmured.

“As a concubine, I assume?” The young official asked, the familiar fire returning to his stomach. “When did he ask you this? What did you say to him?”

“As a... live-in lover, yes,” Yuu said softly. “He asked me... on the same evening you saw us making love. I said yes.”

Kouyou rose, looking down at the actor. “I was too late?”

“Yes... I’m sorry. I broke my vow to Akira, but this promise I will not break.” He sat up as well. “I will live honourably, as the respected mistress of a government official, and you will allow me to live respectably.”

He refused. “No. You will not allow me into your bed and heart only to cast me aside for my rival.”

“Rival? He is your friend, Kouyou! I am no friend, only a brief fancy. You must put him before me.” Yuu pleaded. “Please, respect me and your friend by allowing me to be by his side.”

“No, you are not a brief fancy. You are my love and I will not allow you to be his.”

“But it is done!” Yuu raised his voice, only to falter. “I am to leave this place by the end of the week. He has paid my debts to this house and soon, I will be a prostitute no more... No man will be able to buy me, I will be his...”

“No man will be able to buy you because he has bought you first and completely!” He spoke angrily.

“Regardless, it’s too late. I’ve had enough of this place and he has offered me a home and a respectable title, as well as his heart. That is far more than I could ever dare ask for.”

“Marry me, instead. Become mine, I love you.” Kouyou pleaded, trying to take him into his arms.

“I’m sorry.” Yuu looked away, attempting to conceal his tears. “It is too late.”

Kouyou seethed, his anger burning his belly and organs with such ferocity that he feared he may do something foolish. Standing, he turned away from the actor and kicked a few things aside. Once he saw that it did him no good, he turned to Yuu and said, “You may live with him, but my passions will not subside. You will still be mine, even if I have to make you mine in my friend’s own home.”

 

Yuu sighed gently, dismayed because he knew that Kouyou spoke the truth. He also knew that despite his own words, he would let him.  


	6. A Song of Divination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the unexpected wait; full-time work and unexpected health complications have stopped me from writing sooner.

Once the end of the week arrived, a palanquin arrived with it. Akira had commissioned a palanquin to be built, one which was painted red and gold; the colours of a bride, and which also guaranteed good luck and prosperity in their union.

It was midday when the palanquin bearers arrived at the pleasure house and stationed themselves just before its doors. In the light of day, all within the pleasure district could spot its sumptuous colours and engravings; some stopped to stare for a moment, others went on their way, focusing instead on their search for houses of drink, gambling, and courtesans. Soon, the little bride, whose face was veiled in red silk, was escorted and helped into his palanquin, his hanfu and gold hairpieces matching the colours of the bridal palanquin. The bearers then lifted their charge and carried it out of the pleasure district, their shoes scuffing against the sands of the dirt road, while servants followed behind them, carrying chests which contained the bride’s few belongings. If few stared previously, almost all did once they reached the residential districts of the city. Children cheered and waved to the bride they could not see, hidden by the palanquin’s curtains and his own heavy red silks, while women watched from half-open windows, inquiring loudly to their servants or neighbours whom the new bride was and to whom she was marrying. It was no surprise, however, to see that the expensive bridal palanquin came at its journey’s end at the door of a government official. Windows slid closed, as the women’s questions were answered, and boredom at the scene came to them.

Carefully, the palanquin bearers set down their charge and helped the little bride to exit his seat, the servants then leading him inside their master’s home. He was received with due ceremony, the household's servants greeting and bowing low to their master’s new concubine. The bride was then brought to the master’s rooms, where his husband waited for him amongst a sumptuous little feast. “Come.” Akira smiled, waving his bride over, as a servant boy closed the door behind them.

Yuu bowed his head and came to his husband’s side.

“You are rather quiet today.” Akira mused, leaning over to gently remove the heavy veil, wishing to see his concubine’s face.

Yuu’s eyes lifted, now able to see his husband properly, and in doing so, began to blush. “I am in awe, that this is my new life. I do not deserve your kindness nor such a title.”

Akira smiled gently, fingers brushing by those pink cheeks. “As my lover and now my concubine, you deserve everything. I would not have it another way.” He tilted his chin up, wanting to see his eyes once again. “You are so beautiful, my little lover.”

Yuu looked into his eyes, and then looked at his face, and saw his kind and gentle expression. “I love you.”

Akira’s smile grew. “I love you, my little bride.” He said, inclining his head to kiss him, quite ready to spend all day basking in his body; and all night, as well, if his appetite so dictated it. It did not matter, after all, since Yuu was now wholly and entirely his.

~

As Akira carnally knew his little bride, his friend and self-declared rival, Kouyou, spent the evening in an unfamiliar pleasure house, although what was familiar to him was the house’s ill repute. To some, calling it a pleasure house was too kind, many in the city simply referred to it as a whore house, where neither courting nor wooing of its prostitutes was necessary. Indeed, any creature, no matter how vile, could enter these doors, so long as he had enough cash, and buy himself a bed companion for the evening. This was certainly not the place for a young government official who sought good company and good wine.

What it did offer, however, was an inexpensive way to become intoxicated and to forget, if only for a moment, the loss of his Du Liniang. She had slipped between his fingers and been taken from him, thus having suffered from a metaphorical death. Like Liu Mengmei from the play, however, he would petition the God of Death, and eventually see his Du Liniang once more and hold her in his arms.

For now, however, he would have to simply wait and indulge further in his sour wine. He had thought perhaps to seek out a beauty in this place to comfort his aching heart, but none seemed to catch his eye or please him. The prostitutes in this house were not hideous nor were they untalented, Kouyou simply knew that his heart yearned for Yuu, and so none could compare neither in appearance nor sweetness. Thus, he had just abandoned hope of finding sexual relief, when one of the prostitutes began to sing. At first, he paid the courtesan no heed, thinking only of calling for more rice wine, until he heard the sad words that were sung ever so sweetly.

“I live upstream and you downstream / From night to night of you I dream.” He gazed up from his drink, surprised to see the beauty that sang this poem, this poem by Li Zhiyi he had copied for Yuu. The courtesan wore a hanfu of violet, his long hair decorated with fresh flowers of pink, white, and purple. His face was a lovely shade of pale, his cheeks powdered pink, giving him the appearance of a ripened peach. This courtesan left Kouyou in awe, both by how real his sadness appeared to be as he sang this poem of heartbreak and also how similar he looked to Yuu... “...When will my grief no more grow？/ I wish your heart will be like mine / Then not in vain for you I pine.”

Once he finished his song, Kouyou asked the mistress of the pleasure house to bring him more wine, but also the courtesan with flowers in his hair. It was he brought the wine, upon the mistress’s instructions, and he who bowed to this young and unfamiliar customer. Seating himself next to the handsome official, he poured his wine.

“You sing with great emotion and skill.” Kouyou told him, his speech comprehensive despite his mildly heavy intoxication. “Tell me, what is your name?”

The courtesan blushed gently at the compliment. “Thank you, sir. My name is Yutaka.”

“Yutaka,” Kouyou repeated. It seemed certain now, fated even. “Might I call you Yuu, instead? It is shorter and far sweeter. A face like yours needs a name that suits its beauty, after all.”

Yutaka smiled, blushing. “If it pleases you, sir.”

“Please, indulge me. My name is Kouyou and you will call me as such.”

“If it pleases you, Kouyou.” He smiled.

And it did.

~

“Kouyou-!” The courtesan gasped beneath him, his shaking fingers attempting to take hold of the sheets.

“Yuu...” The client said in his ear, eyes fixated on the curved and bare spine, as well as the long and dark hair which clung to his back. Continually, he thrust into this near perfect imitation, whom from behind looked even more like the real Yuu.

Once he was quite near his orgasm, he knew that this arrangement would indeed suit his needs. For now.  


	7. Blood and Wine

Certainly, domestic life was not something that Yuu was accustomed to. In fact, he found it incredibly dull and isolating. As the concubine of a government official, rather than an actor and female-impersonator, he was now for exclusive eyes only and was expected to remain within the confines of his husband's home. Only his husband, their servants, and a few lucky guests could ever see the concubine; and thus, the life Yuu had dreamed of mere weeks ago now left him incredibly lonely. His husband would spend his days away working and his evenings at home, but not always. Some nights Yuu did not see his husband at all, since the latter enjoyed spending his free time having tea or rice wine with his fellow government officials and men of rank within the military. Often times, those drinks were consumed within the pleasure district, and therefore in the presence of entertainers and courtesans.

Yuu found himself in near constant bouts and fits of jealousy. It was, however, not jealousy towards faceless courtesans and the very likely affairs of his husband, instead, it was jealous anger over his husband's freedoms. Having come to this house a bride, Yuu had lost his friends and all that was familiar, as well as one of the few great loves he had had in that pleasure house; his performing. Here, there we no familiar friends, no audience members, and scarcely a husband. By his fourth day in the Suzuki townhouse, he found that there was very little to do and few people to talk to. He began writing letters to his fellow courtesans, the ones whom he had left behind in his marriage and had on several occasions considered his friends. He also took to completing his new wifely duties; overseeing the servants and their work, the households' expenses, the buying of food and how it was to be cooked and prepared and on what date, quickly learning his husband's particular food preferences. All of this he did from within the confines of his new home, and yet, he still ached for companionship and freedoms, the kind he could never have as a bride, but that he had taken for granted as an actor.

On certain nights, Akira would bring his fellow officials, including his old childhood friend, to his home instead of to tea or drinking houses. In those instances, Yuu would be in the kitchens, overseeing the cook's work and ensuring that enough wine, dried fruits, and sweetmeats were served to the guests to keep them satisfied. Once all had drank enough, Akira would call for his concubine to come to the sitting room, the parlour, the dining room, wherever he and his guests happened to be, and ask him to show their guests his talents. Everyone in the room, Yuu included, knew that this was the man's way of flaunting his little prize, but few objected, and certainly neither did Kouyou, since most guests were eager to see the beauty.

At his husband's beckoning, Yuu would sing, or recite poetry, or a soliloquy from a play for their guests, secretly happy to be performing in any manner. Once finished, each man would take their turn to compliment their hostess's beauty or talent, and then Yuu would be dismissed, lest a guest admire him for too long or too closely. Yuu would then leave, either to arrange more food or wine to be brought, or to retire to his rooms for the evening, all while knowing full well that the entire time he had been in that room, Kouyou's eyes had not released him.

~

Kouyou continued to frequent his friend Akira, partially for the surprising reason that their friendship seemed to remain intact, and partially because frequenting Akira was the simplest manner in which to frequent Yuu. Their interactions could be as brief as a glance or as long as a short chat, but they were always in the presence of Akira and the other guests. Formality was thus key, Kouyou acting as though the only manner in which he had ever known Yuu was as his friend's concubine. Yuu seemed to follow his lead and did the same; both had the goal of saving face.

However, such interactions never seemed to be enough. He wished to speak with Yuu, properly and alone, but he also wished to indulge in his pressing sexual desires. His sexual frustrations were easy enough to soothe, and when they came, he would simply return to Yutaka's side, the kind and sweet-faced courtesan whom he could and did use to satisfy himself with, all the while keeping Yuu in his mind. However, the lack of contact from the real Yuu, in both the sexual manner and the simpler manner of companionship was intolerable. Those brief words or looks were not enough to satiate him, especially not since he had at one point tasted both. He needed more, he knew, since it was absolutely maddening to him how close and yet how far his desired lover was from his grasp.

All of this was made far more frustrating by the young servant boy whom he had, on several occasions, paid for either his silence or his services. Now that the one that Kouyou had his sights set on lived in his master's home, he had become bolder in his demands and even refused on a few occasions to deliver Kouyou's messages to Yuu, claiming that it was dangerous for him and one small string of cash was not enough.

Now, Yuu had been in Akira's household for two months. For two months, Kouyou had gone without a message to or from Yuu and he was growing impatient. Tired of the servant boy's greed and stalling, Kouyou had one of his own servants deliver a message to the boy, asking to meet him outside, at a street corner a few dozen houses away from the Suzuki house, that evening. Once the two met, the boy immediately demanded his money.

"If I am caught here with you or delivering a suspicious letter to my master's concubine, he would have my ears, my hands, or even my head!"

"You have nothing to fear, for you have not delivered a single letter to the lady." The official scorned him, finding no pity for him. "I will pay you, but nothing more than this." He said, showing him the string of cash from beneath his sleeve. "But only after you've delivered this." He showed him the letter pressed to his heart. "And you will also return to me with a token from the lady, as proof that he has read it. Then and only then will I give you your accursed money."

"No." The boy spat. "I want my money now and I want more than that, or the concubine will receive nothing and my master will receive notice that you are attempting to seduce his property."

Much to the boy's surprise and aggravation, the official laughed at him. "You are foolish. You will be deemed a liar by your master and lose your ears."

This made the boy grin and sneer. "Or I will make proof and have the concubine thrown in the streets in disgrace. Perhaps my master will even kill the lady with his own hands. Surely, no one would blink if they heard that a whoring concubine was put to death."

Kouyou became silent, glancing up and down the busy dirt roads, before nodding. "You are right, I am the fool." Reaching in to his sleeves, he asked. "How much would appease you?"

"A string for my silence, two for delivering the letter, and two more. For the safety of the lady of the house." He smiled, his expression vile.

"Of course." The official nodded, pulling nothing from his sleeves, and instead, extending his arms, pushing the servant boy into the road.

The boy was surprised and began to cry out just as his back slammed onto the ground, his cries muffled and interrupted by the horse and cart that stomped him into the dust, crushing and killing him. The rider let out a surprised yell, others on the road coming to a halt once people realized that a boy had been run over and killed.

The young government official, however, who had been enjoying an evening walk, continued on his way, stopping only once to slip a few coins to an elderly man who had witnessed the "accident". The old man bowed his head low, pressing the coins against his chest, before discreetly slipping away. The young official, once again, continued on his walk.

~

The following evening, as Kouyou partook at a gathering of fellow officials at Akira's home, the latter mentioned that one of his servant boy's had up and run off, without a word. He was rather irritated by this display of disrespect, especially after all he had done for the boy. He told his guests, who were equally taken aback, that he had asked his old housekeeper, Miss Ma, to find a replacement, one who was more reliable and thankful than the last.

Kouyou lamented his friend's ill luck but said nothing more.


	8. A Gift of a Gold Hairpin

Miss Ma was not particularly fond of her master's concubine. The old woman had served the Suzuki family since before Akira had even been born, and once the young master had decided to leave the Suzuki's long held countryside estate to live within the city where he would take his first imperial examination, she had followed suit, becoming the housekeeper of the young Suzuki's newly purchased townhouse. Once the young master had, after six years, passed the third and final examination, she had been the one to write the letter to his parents and grandparents, who still resided in the family estate, to inform them of the wonderful news. Now employed as a government official, the next step towards greatness as well as accomplishing his filial duties, in her eyes, was for him to find a wife and have her bear him sons, thus continuing the family line, name, and its traditions.

Instead, seemingly to celebrate his appointment, the young Akira had brought a male concubine home. He was pretty, with the face and appeal of a woman, but Miss Ma knew better. She knew this concubine would not bring her master sons. Despite the disaffection she felt in regards to her master's choice, she kept quiet, knowing that a single concubine would not be enough to satisfy him. Certainly, there would be a time when he would feel the need for a wife and children, or even a second concubine, one capable of bearing children, of course. If he took too long to come to this realization, she was confident that she could help push him to the right direction.

Her disaffection with the concubine was not helped, however, by the fact that he was clearly bored with his new position. So, he ordered the servants about, Miss Ma included, and lived with the illusion that he was in charge of the household and its servants. This, Miss Ma did not like, although she knew it was best to leave him to his illusions, as she quietly took care of things and ran the house in her own way.

All of this was why Miss Ma was rather irate to discover that her master's concubine had taken it upon himself to find his husband a replacement servant. Akira had been the one to give the order to Miss Ma, but the lady Yuu had decided to examine and oversee all of Miss Ma's possible choices. So, as Miss Ma stood in the kitchen and questioned the boy who had been recommended to her by a friend, Yuu sat next to her, listening to his answers and asking questions as well. This would have been much simpler if it were only Miss Ma, but still, she remained silent on that matter, having long ago mastered the art of tactfulness.

"How old are you?" The concubine asked the boy.

"Seventeen, my lady." He answered, eyes downcast, having not expected to be questioned by the lady of the house.

"Ahh so young, isn't he, Miss Ma?" Yuu said in awe.

"Yes, my lady." Miss Ma agreed. "Now, where is your previous master? Did he dismiss you?"

"No, miss. He was a long-time widower, whom I served since the age of six, and who has recently died."

"You served him well, I assume if he kept you on until his death." Miss Ma said.

"I did all I could for him, yes."

"Are you any good at arranging hair or dressing?" Yuu asked.

"I would like to think so, yes, my lady. I was originally a servant of my master's wife before she died." He nodded.

And before Miss Ma could ask anything more, Yuu smiled and said, "We shall hire you, then. Right, Miss Ma?"

The housekeeper was a little shocked but sighed gently. "Of course, my lady."

Yuu stood to leave, before remembering to ask. "And what is your name?"

"Takanori, my lady."

Yuu smiled. "Very well, Takanori. Miss Ma will arrange your salary and all that, and you will come with me and help me with my hair."

"Oh, yes, my lady." Takanori bowed quickly to Miss Ma, before following Yuu and thanking him gratefully.

Once the two were gone, Miss Ma sighed heavily and sat down, suddenly feeling quite tired.

~

A newcomer was an absolute relief to Yuu. Servant or not, he took solace in Takanori's company and soon found a bond of friendship with the young boy. Takanori would arrange his hair in elaborate up-dos, filled with flowers or ornaments, as well as paint and gild Yuu's face, all the while Yuu would tell Takanori all about his previous life as a much sought-after actor and courtesan. Takanori would listen to the concubine's stories in awe and fascination, as well as demand to see him perform or sing. Yuu would be happy to indulge his new little favourite, singing poetry or reciting monologues, as the boy listened intently and excitedly. Yuu was, after all, the only one who paid him any heed or called him by his name. Miss Ma and the old Cook would simply call him boy and send him off on rushed errands the moment they laid eyes on him. Takanori had not even seen the master of the house yet, the man who would be paying his salaries. Instead, he remained a sort of shadowy figure, a legend. He would hear him from his bed arrive home late and call for Miss Ma to bring him food or simply stumble loudly into the concubine's rooms, at which point Takanori would hear them loudly make love. He would simply hide his face under the sheets, embarrassed at such noises that he knew were coming from his mistress.

Having never seen his master's face meant that he had never seen any of his friends or fellow officials either. Thus, he did not recognize the man who arrived one early morning, after the master of the house had presumably left for the day, to deliver a letter.

"Please, give this to the Lady Yuu, and tell no one." The handsome stranger said, sliding the letter into his hand, along with a few coins.

Not wishing to break the trust and bond he had with Yuu, he agreed, hiding the letter within his sleeve and gently sliding the front door closed. Quickly, he went to Yuu's rooms, whispering in his ear to tell him what had just happened.

"Give it to me." Yuu said quickly, taking the letter that was handed to him and opening it.

Yuu,

What is there to say other than, I miss you. I yearn for you. Please tell me you suffer similarly to me. Please tell me that your heart is the same as mine.

I cannot believe for an instant that you are happy in that home, locked away without a stage and owned by a man who could never appreciate you, never love you the way I do.

I am waiting outside. Please; if you wish to see me, to speak to me as much as I wish to; send me a sign, a token, anything. I will wait for you, as I have these past few months.

Forever your servant,

Kouyou

Yuu read the letter once more, tears filling his eyes. Had Kouyou, with the very few interactions they had had since his marriage, been truly able to tell just how unhappy he was? Was he really able to see how much he yearned for his former life? How much he yearned for... Kouyou's company?

"My lady...?" Takanori asked, noticing the tears.

"Go back." Yuu sobbed quietly, taking a gold hairpin from his hair and placing it in Takanori's hand. "And give this to him."

Takanori obeyed, hiding the hairpin within his sleeve and rushing back, as quietly as he could, to the front door.

Kouyou was indeed still there, waiting, and when he saw the servant return, he couldn't help but feel a rush of both excitement and worry.

"From my lady." Takanori said quietly, slipping him the gold hairpin, before slipping himself back inside the townhouse.

Kouyou gazed at the token and sighed in relief. It was certain now. He would see Yuu again, on his own terms, and he would make the concubine his once more.


	9. The Cicada's Song

Within the first few weeks of his employment with the Suzuki household, Takanori found himself acting as a messenger for his mistress, delivering secret letters and tokens between Yuu and Kouyou. His mistress never properly explained who Kouyou was or what was said between them, but an explanation was not necessary. Takanori was not slow; he could tell that Yuu yearned for his old life, as well as Kouyou, who was most likely a former lover of his. So, Takanori did what he could to make his mistress happy, and that included planning an illicit affair. He felt no particular remorse or loyalty towards master Suzuki, the man who was; in his mind, merely a ghost of this household and therefore needing nothing more than a few daily offerings of food and wine. Anything else, he could ignore, and simply work in secret, weary and careful not to arouse the suspicions of Miss Ma or the old Cook, who would certainly not hesitate to denounce them to Akira. In sum, master Suzuki was not enough to keep mistress Yuu happy, and so, Takanori would and did help, in any way he could.

After nearly two weeks of constantly exchanging messages and small gifts, a plan had been put in place so that the two could see each other. On an uncomfortably warm afternoon, when the master of the house was away for his work duties, Miss Ma was to spend time away from the Suzuki household to visit an old friend. Once Miss Ma was out of the house, the Cook would very predictably indulge in far too much alcohol, since drinking was his secret that the whole house knew of. Once the old Cook was near incapacitated from all of his drinking, Takanori would sneak Kouyou into the house and then into Yuu’s room, then he would act as a lookout for the couple.

When the day did finally arrive, all went according to plan, much to Takanori’s relief. However, he was unable to witness Kouyou and Yuu’s reunion, having taken up his post as a lookout, fearful of Miss Ma or master Suzuki arriving suddenly or far sooner than expected. Although he was unable to see their long-awaited meeting, he did certainly hear what was said and done from the other side of the door, and he blushed once the couple spoke no more, the only sounds being made by them now being the sounds of lovemaking. Still, he remained at his post, alert and ready to warn his mistress of any possible interruptions to the plan.

~

Yuu had spent his morning in fits of anxiety and worry. He imagined everything that could go wrong, but also he imagined the visit being a smooth and happy occurrence, which would only leave him more miserable at its end when he would have to return to the reality of his life as a bride. Still, his servant Takanori kept him company and reassured him that all would go well. He had helped him into his favourite orchid pink hanfu and matching jacket, as well as arranging his hair into a loose chignon, which he decorated with pink and gold hair ornaments. Over and over again, his servant reassured him that he looked beautiful and that all would go well, and yet, still, he worried.

Finally, the afternoon arrived, and once his bedroom door slid open and Kouyou slid inside, all of his worries seemed to melt. Nothing seemed to matter, now that they were finally alone.

Neither said anything at first, instead, they simply embraced each other tightly and closely, and Yuu’s eyes beginning to well with tears. “Kouyou...” He was the first to speak, his body feeling delicate and small in the young official’s embrace.

“I’ve missed you so much, Yuu.” Kouyou spoke softly, smiling in relief to finally have him in his arms once more. “I’ve yearned for your touch, I’ve longed to hold you like this.”

Tears fell from Yuu’s face as he gazed up at Kouyou. “I’ve been such a fool... a miserable fool. I wanted this life, I wanted to be secure in my position and married to a man who loved me, however... at heart, I am no powerless concubine, no decoration for a husband who is never home. I am an actor, a performer, a lover...” He sobbed gently. “And I am so unhappy, Kouyou. I left you, thinking this was the only way to secure my happiness... and now... I cannot even live for my children, I will never give him children... I have nothing, I am nothing.”

“Please, do not cry, my love.” Kouyou said gently. “Akira enticed you with his empty promises and has now left you alone, to suffer in silence as his bride. I do not blame you. I want you to be happy and I want you to be by my side.”

“I’ve done something that cannot be undone.” Yuu sobbed. “My heart feels nothing but love and fondness for him, but my body and mind grow weary of this place, of being alone.”

“You do not have to be alone, I am here now.” Kouyou told him, gently kissing his forehead. “What you must understand, Yuu is that I love you. That is all that matters, alright?”

Yuu nodded, patting at his tears with his sleeves. “I love you, Kouyou.”

The young official smiled, wanting to hear only that and nothing else. “And that is all that matters, my love.” He said once more, tightening his embrace and kissing his red painted lips.

Soon, Kouyou led Yuu to the bed, where he held him down, kissed away his tears and unbound his body from his clothes, revelling in his nude form. “I will find you happiness.” He said, kissing his stomach and thighs. “Everything will be alright, now that you are mine.”

“Kouyou...” Yuu breathed softly, his skin flushing from the heat and the contact.

“Yuu...” Kouyou sighed, descending upon his body. Yuu was now his and everything was as it should be.

~

That afternoon, they made love in the same bed that Akira had taken Yuu many times before. Kouyou would be rough, but then gentle, quick, but then slow, wanting to elongate the concubine’s pleasure. When the lovemaking became too intense and made Yuu gasp and cry out, Kouyou was careful to muffle him with kisses, not wanting them to be caught. And so, when they were both near their orgasms, they were near silent, the only sound being the smacking of skin and the distant song of the cicadas.

Once they had both reached their end, they lay together for a long time, naked limbs entwined together, as they simply and quietly enjoyed their own company. Far too soon, however, it was time for them to part. Before he left, Kouyou held a crying Yuu, swearing to him that this would not be the last time that they would be together.

“I will make you happy.” He swore to the concubine.

 

And as he left, thanking Takanori’s diligent work with a few coins, he knew that this was a promise he intended to keep. 


	10. To Become His Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a very long time, I know. I apologize, life, work, and now school stood in the way of updating. But I will try my best to bring more to those of you who care for this series. Thank you for your patience and kind words so far.

Kouyou had, for some time now, been one of Yutaka’s most frequent patrons. He visited him nearly every other night, sometimes simply to hear him sing and other times to further indulge in his sexual desires. After nearly three months of this unspoken routine, the young official suddenly came to the courtesan less and less, his visits reduced to once or twice a week until they suddenly stopped entirely. Yutaka received no word from the official in seven whole days, and on the eighth, with still nothing, he began to believe that he would never see Kouyou again. Certainly, he had no idea that Kouyou was kept busy by his pursuing and conquering of the real Yuu, given that Kouyou had sent absolutely no word as to his whereabouts or the cause of his absence. Still, Yutaka found himself missing the handsome man, who had been nothing but kind and admiring of his skills on stage and in bed. Kouyou’s youth and kind nature were certainly a relief for Yutaka, who had accustomed himself with his older and far more lecherous clientele, who abused his body and expected nothing but praise by the abused.

All of this was why Yutaka was saddened to hear nothing from Kouyou, the man having been a calming constant in his otherwise miserable situation. He was uncertain as to whether or not it was love he felt for the official, and yet, the courtesan found his heart aching in Kouyou’s silent and prolonged absence. Certainly, he was aware that Kouyou was only interested in sex with him, like most patrons, and yet, he had hoped that this client would have been different, that this client would have found genuine enjoyment in his company and a genuine fondness for him. That did not seem to be the case. And despite all of this, Yutaka waited for his return, hopeful that Kouyou would prove himself to be different than the other men, a hope that he knew was pointless.

~

After nearly three weeks of silence, Kouyou stepped into Yutaka’s rooms, with no prior announcement or letter to inform him he intended to call on him. Had Kouyou ever actually written to Yutaka? Perhaps a recopied poem or two, but Yutaka could not remember. Not that it mattered; what mattered now was that his favourite client had returned to him.

Dropping any and all hint of discretion and subtlety, Yutaka went to him and lowered himself on his knees, hugging onto the man’s robes and burying his nose against the young official’s clothed thigh. “I missed you.” He said.

“Oh?” The young official seemed surprised by his confession and lightly stroked his long plated hair. “I did not think my absence would be met with any consequence.”

The courtesan gazed up at his lover, his dark eyes revealing his hurt. “I thought you had forgotten about me.”

“I apologize. I thought you would have many others to keep you company.” The young official spoke honestly, which only furthered Yutaka’s hurt and in a moment of deepened indiscretion, he said;

“I suppose you have found your real Yuu, then?”

Kouyou was taken aback, both because the pretty courtesan was always so soft and kind, and not... harsh, and also because of the words themselves. His real Yuu? He stepped back, pulling himself away from Yutaka’s grip. “What are you saying? What do you know of Yuu?” He asked rather suspiciously.

Yutaka found himself on the floor, regretful already of his bitter words. Jealousy did not become him, he knew, but he had been unable to hold back. “I am a courtesan, like many others, Kouyou. I have heard stories of famed singers, performers, and especially other courtesans. Everyone in this house, on this street and in this district knows of the courtesan Yuu, the famed Du Liniang.” He gazed up at his patron, hoping only for mercy and understanding because all he was saying was the truth. “He bewitched a young and handsome official who took him as a concubine, after only a couple years work as a courtesan and performer. And on the day that his gilded palanquin arrived to take him away from the pleasure district, another handsome young official arrived at this house, you, a stranger... and then you asked to call me Yuu... It was easy to put the pieces together, Kouyou.”

Kouyou stared at the courtesan in bewilderment. “But why? Why would you play along if you knew? Did you desire something from me?”

Yutaka tried his very best not to cry. Kouyou truly knew nothing of him if he thought so little of him and made such accusations. “No... I do not know why I played along... I think I merely wanted to see you smile. I had a feeling you were a lover that Yuu had left behind and your heart was so clearly broken... I thought if I could offer you some form of comfort, then perhaps you would smile and find some form of relief...”

Kouyou’s gaze had remained steady on the courtesan, disbelieving just how genuine and selfless this person in front of him was. “This was your only intention?” He asked.

“Yes.” He looked up at the young official, begging to be believed.

Kouyou seemed to hesitate for a short while, before a smile bloomed on his face, a hand reaching out to caress the courtesan’s cheek. “You have a very beautiful heart, Yutaka.”

And Yutaka smiled broadly, for the first time since they had first met, Kouyou had called him by his name. “Did I make you smile? Relieve the pain, if even only once?”

“Yes, you did.” He smiled, dipping down to kiss him gently on the lips. “You did.”

~

It was not romantic love that Kouyou felt for Yutaka. It was nowhere near the passionate fire and longing that he felt daily for Yuu, however, his fondness for the courtesan had certainly increased after his little revelation. Indeed, he found himself harbouring some form of affection for the soft-eyed courtesan. To know that such an innocent and genuine person existed both surprised and thrilled him.

Which was why he no longer had any qualms about making love to him head-on, the two now able to see each other’s faces as Yutaka lay on his back, moaning and sighing.

“Yutaka...” Kouyou breathed his name, body arched over his, hands groping and hiking up his thighs.

“Kouyou...” The courtesan moaned in return, his hands spread out over the young official’s sweat drenched back.

“You are mine,” He said, their bodies colliding in full force, making the other shudder and cry out.

It was perfectly fine if it was not love he felt for the other, as long as Yutaka was his. As long as he possessed this warmhearted man, that was all that mattered. He already possessed Yuu and now he could also rejoice in this little prize, and it felt so thrilling to Kouyou.

All that mattered to him was that what he wanted was his.


	11. Loyalty and Seduction

Although they had not met again since Kouyou’s first visit, another was currently being planned by the two with Takanori being the usual messenger. He had no issue in keeping such heavy secrets, especially not when his mistress had become much more cheerful and content with every letter and gift he received. Occasionally, when Yuu thought himself to be quite alone, he would sit quietly, looking at nothing in particular. He would simply smile to himself, remembering and enjoying a particular memory of himself and Kouyou. Now, Takanori did not consider himself particularly bright, however, it was very easy for him to tell what his mistress thought of when he smiled like that. It was obvious to him that Yuu was in love and it made his young servant’s heart warm. All he had desired when he began working here was to see his mistress happy, and now that he was so obviously content, it brought peace to Takanori.

Certainly, however, he did not allow himself to slack in his discretion; he knew very well that with one simple mistake or mishap, his mistress’s fragile happiness could be shattered. Thus, he was careful of the looks and questions of Miss Ma and the rude behaviour of the old Cook. He was respectful and followed their orders so as not to arouse hatred or suspicion, and made absolutely certain that they were nowhere near when he was answering the door for Kouyou or delivering messages to and from Yuu. In reality, even though he was the one he should have been most afraid of, Takanori paid no heed to the master of the house. It was a simple enough task after all since he had never even seen the man. Surely, if his mistress’s affair was discovered, it would be the wrath of the Master Suzuki that they would suffer from. And yet, still, Takanori paid him no mind, thinking only of protecting their combined secret from Miss Ma.

Indeed, he had decided a long time ago, perhaps even on his first day under Yuu’s employment, that he would do anything to keep his mistress happy.

~

One late evening, Takanori found himself rummaging through the kitchens, searching for something small to snack on. He knew very well that Miss Ma kept a constant eye on the household’s foodstuffs, going so far as to count each piece and portion that was kept in the pantries. He would have to be careful then in choosing something that would go unnoticed if it were to disappear. It was not that the boy was starving, far from it, Yuu made sure he ate plenty, gifting him with the leftovers of his miniature feasts, Takanori finishing dish after dish. Still, when he was awake at such a late hour he could not help but feel hungry. Plus, he knew that Miss Ma and the old Cook were deeply asleep by now, especially the Cook, who slept like a rock thanks to his drinking. He was in no hurry then, gazing over his options as he quietly sang to himself, the song being one that Yuu had taught him.

His mind was thus occupied, and he did not hear the door nor the footsteps that approached him, until they were far too close. “It seems there is a little mouse in my kitchen.” Takanori stopped his singing and rummaging, quickly turning around in fear, bowing his head low. “And it would seem that the little mouse can sing.” The taller and older man before him mused, looking over his young servant.

“I apologize, I was merely...” Takanori stuttered, quite fearful. He could not see the man since his eyes were downcast, but he did recognize the voice. It was Master Suzuki, was it not...? This made him even more fearful.

“Do not worry, even little mice need to eat.” The man chuckled, breath smelling of rice wine. “And who are you, might I ask?”

“Your servant and servant to your mistress, Takanori.” He said, eyes still on the floor.

“Ahh yes, I heard something about a new servant. Miss Ma and Lady Yuu hired you?”

“Yes.” He bowed lowered.

The man smiled, lifting up his chin. “Come, look at me.”

Takanori hesitantly lifted his head and was actually rather surprised by what he saw. His master was perhaps only a few years older than his mistress, far younger than Takanori had imagined, and he was even quite handsome.

“There, that wasn’t quite so difficult, now was it?” The official smiled, his intoxication obvious in both his breath and his cheeks. “You are very pretty, Takanori.”

Takanori looked away once again, his fear having returned. “I am sorry, I must go to bed.”

His master did not restrain him, instead, he released him and watched him go, his servant’s cheeks pink as he lowered his head and left the kitchens. Akira smiled after him, a familiar excitement and warmth filling him.

It would seem that the hunt was on, once again.

~

Takanori was finding himself with gifts almost daily, and which appeared on his bed in the evenings. They ranged from sweets to flowers, to a little allowance. It made him uncomfortable and uncertain of what to do. He wished to tell his mistress of her husband’s advances, but he worried that Yuu might reproach or even blame him. Besides, he was already so content with Kouyou, why should he ruin his happiness by mentioning the misdeeds of his husband? And so, in hopes of keeping his mistress happy, Takanori made no mention of it.

It was, however, once he received the small gift of cash that he decided to confront his master. He did not wish for money, beyond a regular salary, from this man. Receiving money from Kouyou was already strange enough, he did not wish for this to be added as well. And so, one night, after the rest of the household had gone to bed, Takanori waited in the kitchens for the young official to return home.

Once again, however, it was when the servant boy was not paying attention that his master arrived and entered the kitchens. He smiled, once again a little pink from rice wine. “Hello, little mouse. Have you been waiting for me?”

Takanori was surprised but quickly bowed low. “Yes, Master Suzuki, I merely wished to make a request...”

“Oh? And what is it?” He smiled.

“Please, do not give me any more gifts, especially not money...”

“It does not please you?”

“No, not at all.” He admitted. “I think only of my mistress when you give me such things. How much it would hurt him if he knew what you were doing...”

Akira smiled. “Is Yuu all you think of?” He chuckled. “Yuu has told me a lot about you and I know how much you care for my concubine. However, I did not expect the face that would go with the name Takanori to be such a pretty one,” He said, a finger gently brushing by the servant’s cheek.

“I do care for my lady! Which is why I cannot accept your gifts.” Takanori nearly exclaimed, his voice coming out far more subdued than he had wished.

“Yuu knows what it means to be my concubine. He is bound to me but I am not bound to him. He knows, do not worry. For once, I wish you to worry about yourself, for your own happiness.” Akira spoke smoothly, thumb grazing his soft cheek. “Have you never wondered what it would be like to be sought after? To be embraced? To be loved?”

“I...” He had. Of course, he had. But his lady... who was much happier in the arms of another man than his husband’s...

“Let me seek you. Let me embrace you. Then you can tell me what you truly feel and think.” Akira said, gently wrapping his arms around the boy and bringing him close.

Takanori blushed and found himself accepting the embrace of the older man’s, face easily hiding against his strong chest, arms lightly around his middle.

The master of the house smiled, holding the smaller, softer thing in his arms, before pulling away slightly, hand reaching to tilt the servant’s chin up. “You are very beautiful, Takanori.” He told him.

Takanori seemed to melt a little, unaccustomed to such gentle affections from anyone, especially from men. He found himself gazing into the eyes of Suzuki, and then wandering over his face, seeing up close just how handsome he was. And perhaps he was weakened by him or fearful of him or perhaps attracted by him because when the older man dipped his head down to kiss him, he did not resist.

For once, he wanted to be selfish and think of himself. And he did. 


End file.
